The Death of a Budding Rose
by Erotic Writerman
Summary: SLENDERMAN X SEXUAL OFFENDERMAN. Random oneshot lemon. Might make it an actual story not sure yet. Let me know what you think! :) Smexy's new prey is a young woman named Denise. However, she lives very close to the forest...what will this mean for Smexy?
1. Chapter 1

The Death of a Budding Rose

In the small town a rather tall man relaxed against a bakery reminiscing in the after taste of his most recent affair. He inhaled the dry smoke of his cigarette letting the hot fumes flood his body with a rush. His mouth turned upwards forming a smirk as his eyeless vision detected a very choice cut of prey this cold night. A woman that looked of late 20s with sandy hair tied into a lose ponytail that hung limply on her back. She was quietly walking towards him while speaking to what sounded like a male voice over her cell phone. The Offenderman turned his gaze to the clouded dark sky and let the smoke gently roll and flow out of his black mouth and into the air.

"Yes, of course. I love you too…yes. Please, be safe. I want you to come home soon. I know, but…okay. Goodnight, I love you." Denise felt a particularly strong gust of wind as she closed her phone and held her coat close to her body to preserve whatever heat she had left. Denise suddenly noticed the scent of fresh cut flowers. But there were no flower shops close to her, nor were they particularly fresh smelling at this time of the year. She looked all around but could see no one in the wide street. There was not a soul to be seen or heard. She hugged herself and continued walking. "Well at least it smells much better than it usually does around the alleys." she thought to herself. Denise tried to remain positive but there was something in the back of her mind that seemed apprehensive towards the situation. She was yanked from her thoughts by the sounds of soft footsteps behind her. Quickly whipping around, she realized that nothing was there. "I could have sworn…" she mumbled and turned to continue on her path. She looked at her phone and groaned at the time. "Shit, how did it get so late?" When she looked up from the bright screen she noticed a notably tall man in a coal black trench coat and a matching fedora leaning against the glass of a bakery smoking a cigarette that was already more than half gone. The sight of him frightened her at first but she decided that she needed to be brave. She made sure that she had the pocket knife she'd gotten as a gift and held it while her hand was hidden in the folds of her jacket while she walked, she proceeded forwards trying not to let this man know that she was scared.

The smell of roses became more evident the closer she came to the stranger. His coat billowed and swayed as if dancing in the gentle wind. The fedora shrouded most of his face in darkness while the collar of his coat covered the sides of his neck leaving only his relaxed yet strong and defined jawline and mouth visible. A blush crept upon her cheeks as she began to pass by him. "Are you kidding? You're getting all hot and bothered by a random stranger? You don't even know that guy! He looks like a creeper." She tried to convince herself but her face continued to become hot and red. Then he spoke.

"A bit dangerous to out so late and alone nonetheless isn't it?" A deep rumbling voice that of which Denise had never heard before. She turned to face the strange man and held the knife tighter in fear. He dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. "Pardon my intrusion, I was just worried you see. There are muggings and murders all the time in this part of town. I know," he smiled sweetly, "Lived here since I was very small." Denise felt guilty for assuming the worst instantly. "Yeah…well I umm…I need to get home before I do get mugged then…" she stuttered trying to think of something to say without seeming like a ditz. He nodded slipped his hand into his pocket only to reveal a pair of bright red cloth gloves. "Won't you take these then, my dear? It is very cold out and I wouldn't want to intrude on you further by asking but I cannot help myself. Would you allow me to walk with you? Just for a little while? Don't feel pressured," he said seeing her worried expression. "I mean no harm." He held up his hands with the red gloves still held between two fingers. Denise noticed now that his hands were so pale. Then she truly observed the man, his skin was incredibly pale but no veins could be seen as usual with very fair skinned people. A triangle of skin was visible from his collar to just a few inches above where his abdominal muscles would be. And he had muscles, his very defined pectorals were completely obvious and whenever he would move his arms she noticed that the outline of his biceps could be seen through the fabric. She sighed and smiled politely. "Alright," he handed her the gloves and he grinned as she put them on.

"You can walk with me but I feel it's only fair to warn you, it's a very long walk. I hope you have strong feet, Mr.…" she paused realizing that she hadn't even asked his name or said hers. "My apologies, sweet rose." He knelt dramatically and bowed his head as if greeting a queen. "You may call me…Smexy." Denise almost laughed as he rose and held out his hand which held a vibrant scarlet rose. "Smexy, huh? A nickname? I'm Denise by the way." She added reaching for the beautiful flower. His teeth glinted in the moonlight as he laughed. The sound was low and reminded Denise of the growl of a lion she'd heard on TV. "Ah…something like that I suppose." He grinned. He motioned as if to say "after you my lady".

Denise twirled the lovely rose in her hand while she walked alongside this man she'd met only an hour or so ago. It was remarkable how vibrant the petals were and how silken they felt against her fingers as she gently caressed them. The two talked for a long while until they'd left the town and had wandered down a dirt road surrounded by a forest not more than 150 yards away. Smexy rubbed the back of his neck looking around at his surroundings. "He'll kill me if I get any closer to those trees…" he mused. "Hey Smexy? You alright? You look concerned." He smiled at her although she could barely see the gesture as it was even darker in the country setting than in the dimly lit town. "It's nothing, say, where did you say you lived?" Denise raised an eyebrow and readjusted her purse to her other shoulder to ease some tension. "I never said where I lived. But now that we're here I guess you can see for yourself." Smexy huffed and groaned as he looked at the large house. "This fuck better be worth something. I might get hell for this later." He thought as he saw the large expanse of trees behind the house. "Of course…I didn't think you would live…right…here…." Denise ran to the door and unlocked the blue entrance running inside to put her rose in a vase of water turning on the lights on the way. Smexy growled showing all of his razor sharp teeth in a vicious grin as he glided through the door shutting and locking it behind him. His coat slid further down his muscular torso showing more fair skin.

"This rose is beautiful! Where on earth did you find one during the winter that's so perfect?" Silence was the only answer. "Smexy?" the air was suddenly very warm as Denise walked into the living room to find her friend. But he was nowhere to be found. The hot air smelled of roses and another musky scent. Fear began to well up in Denise's chest as the lights burst abruptly in a flash of light and then the solitary feature illuminating the room was the light of the moon shown through the windows of the living room. "Smexy! Where are you?" Denise half shrieked half whimpered.

Her eyes widened when she heard a rumbling laughter in the darkness. "Oh how I love hearing my name fall so delicately from your lips. Whisper it to me…you'll be screaming it shortly." The voice growled. "Smexy? What the hell is going on? Did you make the lights go out?" Denise shrieked as she felt a thick warm something slithering up her leg and around her thigh. She didn't have time to try and run as another tendril wrapped itself tightly around her other leg causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the thick carpet. "I know you're scared…you fucking should be…" Smexy chuckled at his little play on words. "What the…what is this!? What are you!?" Smexy sauntered into the light of the window, his smile growing even wider as he thought about all he was going to do to this woman. The moonlight draped over his chiseled features highlighted and contoured every dip and curve. More coils from Smexy's back wound themselves around Denise's hands restraining them above her head. "Don't fret my sweet flower… I'm going to make you feel pleasure that you cannot even dream of."

"No, please! Stop!" The god-like figure cackled deeply at the feeble cries of his prey. "I never expected you to…_come_…quietly. But that, my toy, is just part of the fun." He removed his hat revealing his featureless face save for the shark like grin. Denise's eyes widened as tears began to brim her green eyes. "Yes…make your delicious skin even more savory with your tears…cry for me Denise…" His black tongue slithered out from between his teeth and began to lick and suck the crook of the woman's neck. "Please…don't." she whimpered. With his claws, Smexy made quick work of the offending clothing in the way of his prize. He groaned at the sight of the beautiful lightly tanned skin rising and falling with each shaky breath she took. "Mmmm….yes…Look Denise…look at what you do to me." Now, naked, tears falling freely, she hesitantly looked down to see his large throbbing member. Her cheeks immediately grew hot as she felt warmth pooling in her loins. Just the sight of his full glory almost made her moan. "No! This can't be happening!" she screamed in her head. Her breathing grew more and more erratic as a tentacle gently rubbed against her heated sex. "Come now, don't hold back, I know you feel it. Show me…scream it to me. Let me know how _good _I'm making you feel."

Suddenly another voice equally as deep yet more distorted and sounding as if many were speaking at the same time chimed in from across the room. **"Offender truly does suit you, brother." **Smexy cursed under his breath and looked towards the voice's owner sitting casually in a chair with his arms folded as if listening to an enchanting story. "The fuck do you want, can't you see I'm with a client?" Smexy complained, all the while continuing to torment and pleasure his captive with his many creamy white tendrils. The faceless man remained silent as an audible wet crack was heard which caused Smexy to look to his toy, which was completely still and limp. Her head twisted at a sickening angle, it was clear that she was dead. The muscular demon made a sound akin to a roar and a shriek combined. "You FUCKER! She was so fucking ready! Dammit all to hell! I worked hard on that one you asswipe!" Slenderman stood gracefully and furrowed his brow. **"Your sexual satisfaction is of no importance at this time. You have violated our contract. You, self-proclaimed, "Sexual Offenderman" have set foot within 300 yards of my "The Slenderman's Forest. What is your excuse, and allow me to remind you that following prey outside the city is no excuse for a violation." **

"Oh for fuck's sake! You show yourself in cities all the time! I've seen fucking YouTube videos of sightings of you in people's houses, that were not located in a motherfucking forest might I add! And don't you fucking dare to tell me that was just," Smexy angrily raised his fingers in air quotations, "man imitating my likeness for entertainment. I think I know when I see the cunt that calls itself my brother!" In a fraction of a second Slenderman's ebony black tentacles surrounded the both of them and thrust Offenderman against the wall by his neck which caused the drywall to concave around the demon. It was obvious that Smexy had hit a nerve somewhere in his rant. Slenderman squeezed around Smexy's neck tightly making sure that it would leave a visible mark. **"Are you finished with your little temper tantrum?" **Smexy grunted as he could not respond. A couple seconds passed between the two as they stared at each other waiting for a move. Smexy's mouth pulled at the corners into a large and twisted smile. Slenderman gave his brother a questioning look before Smexy began writhing and breathing heavily. **"What are you doing? Stop squirming." **Smexy wheezed, the tentacles still too tight to allow anything more than breathing. Slenderman dropped him and allowed him to regain his composure before questioning him once again for his violation. However, he could not even get his sentence out before Smexy attacked him full force landing him all the way in the other room pinned to the kitchen table. **"Release me! You dare to attack me in my territory! You will not be forgiven, insolent child!" **Smexy laughed as he knew that the powerful demon was literally defenseless at the moment. Smexy knew that by surprising his brother, all of Slenderman's tendrils would be forced out and thus allowing him to pin each and every one to the table including his arms. This was of course an easy feat since, though Slenderman was more powerful, Smexy had more dispensable limbs at his command.

"I honestly didn't think this would work…kind of just a...yolo moment. Besides, I am just way too _fucking_ horny to pass up an opportunity like this. I wonder what you taste like." The realization of the seriousness of was shocking to the powerful being. The thought that his brother would actually try this was…almost admirable. Wait! What was he thinking? He couldn't actually be admiring the audacity of this sexual assault could he?

"**You wouldn't dare…" **snarled the taller of the two. "Oh…wouldn't I? You know… I've been just dying to run my tongue across that pretty little neck of yours." Slenderman's cheeks heated at the remark yet he pushed it back knowing that the feelings were simply the other Slender's natural influence. Smexy chuckled deeply and caressed his brother's satin black tie following the fabric through the indented lines of the suit until he reached the cryptid's half hard cock. **"Don't. You will release me now!" **

"Oh…are we enjoying ourselves? Mmmm, I think you are. Let's get rid of this annoying suit shall we? You look so much sexier without it…" Slenderman felt the rush of cold air assault his heated skin as his suit and pants were ripped from his lithe frame. He could feel his brother's hot muscular body rumbling with that deep and dominating voice against his exciting him even further. Smexy slowly raked his claws over Slenderman's pelvis leaving droplets of black blood in their wake and ripping a strangled moan from the demon's throat, stopping just at the base of his now fully erect member. "Yes…let go. Release yourself to the pleasure…give yourself to me. Or not…either way you're going to sate my lust. I want you…and I know that you want me. I can see it written all over you. Your body wants my rock…hard…cock inside your tight virgin hole. I want to fuck you." With that said, Slenderman did something that Smexy never would have expected. Slenderman's legs wrapped tightly around Smexy's waist pulling the two together at the hips eliciting a moan from Smexy. **"Do it then!" **Smexy's smile grew. "I'm sorry? Do what? I don't know what you're talkin' about. Maybe if you specify what you want me to do?" Slenderman's face was contorted into one of need and frustration. His jaw split open to reveal two rows of an abundance of small yet very sharp teeth. **"FUCK ME! Show me that the rumors of your godlike sexual experience is truth!" **Smexy roared with laughter and then growled lustfully. "Be careful what you wish for baby…"

Smexy grabbed the demon's legs from around his waist and spread them wide causing Slenderman to feel like a wanton whore being completely exposed for the world to see. The lusty being placed himself at the tight entrance and slowly began to push himself inside the wet warm opening. Slenderman winced and almost screamed at the huge intrusion. Bullets he could handle, he had even been electrocuted by power lines. This pain was nearly intolerable. Once Smexy was fully sheathed inside Slenderman he stopped and waited for the other to adjust to the strange feeling of being totally filled.

"**Fuck! How does anyone enjoy this agony!?" **Smexy chuckled and began to thrust himself in and out slow and deep until he found that spot inside him that would make him see stars. **"AH! Oh hell…do that again, please." **Bingo. Smexy angled himself to hit that spot every time and proceeded to fuck the once overpowering demon into submission. "Oh fuck yeah…I should have done this decades ago! You're so fucking tight! Oh you like this don't you bitch! You like my cock fucking you like the slut you are on the kitchen table, don't you! Come on say it! Tell me how much you love my cock!" Slenderman moaned and screamed like a bitch in heat as he was fucked so hard their bodies moved the very large granite table with every thrust. **"Fuck I love your cock, I want you to fuck me harder! Make me cum!" **A tendril wrapped itself around Slenderman's weeping member and jerked him off in time with each thrust doubling the pleasure causing him to pant and moan that much louder. **"Oh I'm going to cum, come on harder! Is that all you've got!?" **Slenderman's tongue lolled out of his wide open grinning mouth. Smexy's thrusts became harder and faster as he came closer and closer to climax. **"Aaaaah! Ohhh….fuck..." **Slenderman cried out as he came all over his chest, the black liquid coating his abs and pectorals. Smexy followed suit not soon after, emptying himself inside his brother.

Neither said a word while they regained themselves. Slenderman winced as the other pulled out of his abused hole. Smexy retracted his white tendrils from the black ones and released his captive. Slenderman closed and resealed his mouth, although he could neither stand nor sit up so he just lie there on the table. **"What have I done…" **he thought. Smexy had gotten towel from the kitchen sink and began cleaning himself. "Do you want to clean up now or are you going to go back to your place?" Smexy offered to help him wash the evidence and as the other had little choice and didn't want to remember this he reluctantly agreed. Smexy gave him a maroon colored blanket from the couch in the living room and awkwardly apologized for destroying his clothes. The Tall Man nodded solemnly as Smexy redressed himself and then helped the immortal from the table and walked him outside from the back door. It was dawn, the sun just rising painting the sky a dull gray, blue, and purple color. "Alright, so you just had the best sex of your life by yours truly, my advice is to take it easy for a few days, maybe a week. I dunno whatever. You want me to bring you a kid every now and then to help out? I may be an ass but if I know one thing it's care after a brutal ass fucking." Smexy laughed and patted the other Slender on the back. However, Slenderman was not impressed. On the contrary, he seemed as though he were…sad. But that's impossible. Slenders do not feel sadness. Smexy brushed off the thought. "Okay…well…I'll see ya around I guess." And with that Smexy teleported back to the city. Slenderman did the same to his home deep within the seclusion of the forest. When he knew he was alone, that's when he broke. Slenders do not cry, most do not even have eyes with which to do so. Smexy was one of the few. Nevertheless, he fell to his knees with the maroon blanket wrapped around his waist. He screamed. It was a painful cry, one of which was full of regret and shame. He hated that woman. He hated that idiot Offenderman, but most of all he hated himself. He knew he could never wipe away the shame and humiliation he felt. For once since he'd begun to exist, he wanted to die.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**(A/N) HOLY CRAP I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM!**

**Okay well, reviews are much appreciated and uhhh yeah! So THE PICTURE IS CREDITED TO SHADOWSNEKO ON DEVIANTART LOVE YA! And….yeah. That's about it so lol. Inspired by the magical voice acting skills of David Near, you can find his impression of Slenderman and Sexual Offenderman on youtube by just typing his name Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. UPDATE (Revision and Movement)

Wow! I didn't expect to get so much positive feedback on this! I actually revised this a bit and moved it to a new website called ArchiveOfOurOwn. Check it out! My screenname there is XanadiaTeacup I'm improving my writing style and writing more of everyone's favourites! I'll see you guys there! Thank you so much for the kind words!


End file.
